Evasion
by Little Red Heart
Summary: Nami jeune voleuse ce fait arréter et est envoyée à Impel Down un centre de redressement pour mineur. Arrivée là bas elle n'a qu'une envie : s'enfuire. Mais pour cela elle aura besoin de l'aide des autres détenus... UA
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour/ Bonsoir, alors voila ma premiére fiction, j'espére qu'elle vous plaira et désolé pour les éventuelles fautes. Laissez des reviews si vous aimez ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le secret c'est de prendre son temps. Un pas après l'autre sans se précipiter. De bien repartir son poids sur ses deux pieds pour éviter tous craquement. Même si là, le carrelage sur lequel je suis ne risque pas de grincer. Mais surtout, le plus important, c'est de faire attention à tous les meubles, tapis, chaussures, jouets et autres objets non identifié que l'on peut trouver sur son chemin et ne surtout, SURTOUT, pas shooté dedans. Pas comme je viens de le faire par exemple. Le jouet pour chiens en forme d'os que mon pied vient de rencontrer, décolle du sol et vient s'écraser contre le mur en face de moi dans un "OUIIIIN" qui résonne horriblement dans le silence de la nuit. A l'étage une lumière s'allume et des voix se font entendre. Ça y es je suis morte. Je cherche une cachette du regard quand j'aperçois le responsable de ma situation. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux ronds de teckel. Je lui lance un regard noir : je déteste les chiens. Enfin surtout les petits. Comme celui qui s'approche de moi en remuant la queue. C'est pas vrai !

**- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer**, je murmure.

Et maintenant je parle à un chien ! Qui pour toute réponse pousse un jappement pathétique. Déjà que les habitants m'avait repérée il a fallu que se sale capot abois! (Enfin essaie) Attendez. Je suis repérée ? Pourtant personne n'est encore descendu. Je m'immobilise complétement et ralentit même ma respiration pour écouter les voix qui vienne de l'étage.

**- Quiqui vient voir môman !**

Un sourire éclaire mes lèvres. Ils m'ont pris pour le chien je ne suis pas repéré ! Je vais pouvoir continuer. Mais d'abord se débarrassé du chien. Mais celui-ci n'a pas l'air de vouloir aller voir « môman ». Il me regarde toujours avec ses grands yeux d'idiots. Mais qu'es qu'il veut à la fin ! Il pourrait pas me laissez tranquille ? Bon aux grands mots, les grands remèdes ! Je prends un de ses nombreux jouets -une balle de tennis, cette fois pas question que ça fasse trop de bruit- et le lance en haut de l'escalier. Le teckel ce précipite à sa poursuite et l'attrape avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol. Pff comme c'est stupide un chien, ça ne pense que faire mumuse. Je pris pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée stupide de rapporter la balle –ce qui serait bien capable de faire- . Mais apparemment sa « môman » à dut l'intercepter car j'entends un « Ah tu es là mon Quiqui, aller viens dans le lit de môman » suivit de couinement et du bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui se ferme. Je retiens un soupir de soulagement -il ne faudrait pas que « môman » se relève en m'entendant- ma mission va pouvoir continuer. J'attends quelques minutes dans l'immobilité la plus total puis, en entendant de lourds ronflements en provenance de l'étage, je reprends mon chemin.

En fessant cette fois bien attention aux objets éparpillés sur le sol, je me faufile juste qu'à l'autre bout du salon et me glisse dans le couloir qui en part. Je le suis, passe dans deux ou trois pièces différentes pour finalement m'arrêter devant une immense porte de métal. Elle est verrouiller, je le sais pas la peine d'essais de l'ouvrir. Je regarde autour de moi et repère bien vite le digicode. Il est camouflé dans une peinture de mauvais gout. Invisible pour des yeux non exercés. Pas pour les miens.

Je m'approche de la petite boite et tape la combinaison que j'ai apprise par cœur aux cours des deux jours pendant lequel j'ai préparé mon infiltration. La porte s'ouvre dans un feutrement léger dévoilant une pièce d'une dizaine de mètres carrés dont les murs et le sol sont entièrement fait d'acier. J'entre dans la pièce, après avoir vérifié que les systèmes de sécurité étaient bien éteins –pas question d'échoué si près du but !- et m'approche de l'unique meuble qui prône au milieu de la salle. Je souris. Il est là ! Il n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, comme s'il avait attendu que je vienne. Enfin bon, je soulève la gangue de verre qui le protège de l'usure du temps –et des voleurs- et le prends entre mes doigts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admiré. Le collier est fait d'une double chaîne, l'une en or pur et l'autre en argent, qui sont étroitement entremêlé. Tandis que le pendentif, taillé en poire, est un diamant rose de la taille d'une pièce de deux euros. Je suis émerveillée. Peu de gens le savent mais les diamants de couleurs valent encore plus chère que les simples diamants blancs. Ce collier doit valoir une petite –et même une très grosse- fortune. Je vais enfin avoir assez d'argent pour ma sœur et les autres ! Après tout ce temps j'y suis enfin arrivé ! Je me reprends rapidement. Je dois me concentrer, je ne suis pas encore sortit de là.

Je glisse le collier dans une poche prés de mon cœur et sort de la salle. Je referme la porte de métal derrière moi et effectue le trajet du retour sans laissé un seule indice. Je retrouve rapidement la fenêtre par laquelle je suis entrée. Me glisser à l'extérieur est un jeu d'enfant. Je la referme et me retourne pour...

**- Les mains en l'air !**

Quoi ?! Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment la police a su que j'étais là ?! Qui les a prévenus ?! Je n'ai pourtant laissez aucunes traces ! Je n'ai pas été repéré ! A moins que... Le chien ! Peut-être que finalement les habitants m'avaient vu ! Mais pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?  
Mon cerveau tourne à fond, des centaines de questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais je n'arrive pas à répondre à une seule d'entre elle. Ce n'est pas possible, comment je vais faire ?

**- Les mains en l'air la féline !**répète le policier.

Comment savent-ils qui je suis ? Personne n'a jamais vu mon visage, la seule chose que le monde sait de moi c'est le surnom –assez flatteur je dois dire- que la police m'a attribuer quand mes excursions ont commençaient à se faire plus nombreuse. « La chatte voleuse » dit « la féline ». Une douzaine d'agents braquent leurs armes sur moi. Une petite part de mon être est flattée qu'ils soient autant pour appréhendait une petite voleuse dans mon genre. Enfin petite, je vol depuis l'année de mes 8 ans et mon butins total s'élève maintenant à plus de 50 millions de Berrys ! Mais maintenant tout ce que j'ai fait n'aura servi à rien...

Je me vois levé les mains au ralentis, comme si c'était un rêve. Je n'arrive pas à réalise que maintenant tous est fini. Les policiers me menottes et me force à monter dans un de leur véhicule.

_Nojiko je suis désolé, j'ai échoué. Je ne serais pas parvenue à récolter assez d'argent pour vous sauver le village et toi. J'espère que tu pourras réussir à me pardonner..._


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voila déjà le chapitre 2 j'écris vite hein ? =D Non en fait j'ai juste 4 chapitres d'avance sur cette fic' car je l'ai commencer sur skyrock avant de la m'être ici.

J'avais l'impréssion que ce chapitre était long mais mis sur ce site sa fait super cour Va falloir que j'écrive beaucoup plus pour faire des chapitre plus long

Bref bonne lecture et pas besoin de dire que j'aime bien les review hein ? :)

* * *

Le front appuyé contre la vitre froide, je regarde les formes rouge et or des arbres rendus floues par la vitesse. L'automne est désormais bien installé. Je pousse un énième soupire : dire que je me suis faite capturée fin mai. J'ai passée presque cinq mois coupée du monde. Cinq mois pendant lesquels je suis passée par tous les états possibles et inimaginables, parmi lesquels la colère, la déprime, la haine et le désir de vengeance sont arrivés en première position.

La colère, contre moi même, de m'être laissé attraper aussi facilement, de ne pas avoir assez fait attention à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du bâtiment. La déprime en pensant à mon village qui comptait sur moi, mais aussi ma sœur... Ma sœur qui n'avait plus que moi et qui maintenant se retrouve seule. La haine et le désir de vengeance envers celui qui m'a trahi.

Car maintenant je sais comment la police a su où j'étais. C'était une de mes sources les plus fiables, je le considérais comme un ami. Dès que je l'ai vu au procès, j'ai compris. Enfin je n'ai pas tous compris. Que c'était ça faute si j'en étais là, ça oui. Mais pourquoi il m'avait dénoncé, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je n'ai même pas pu lui demander ses raisons car les policiers m'ont empêchée de l'approcher. Bon ok, je n'aurais peut-être pas du hurler : " Lâché moi, je vais le tuer !" dans tout le bâtiment, mais comprenais moi, à cause de ce traitre je ne pourrais pas sauver mon village...

Tiens en parlant de mon procès, je crois bien que j'ai eu le plus court de tous les temps. Enfin, je n au pas une très grande expérience des procès mais tous ceux dont j'ai entendu parler à la télé s'étalaient sur des dizaines d'années, alors que le miens à durée à peine trois mois! Bon c'est sûr que, sans avoir assez d'argent (ou plutôt sans vouloir en dépenser) pour me payer un avocat décent, les multiples preuves contre moi (le collier ayant mystérieusement atterrit dans ma poche par exemple) et ce ****** de traitre qui témoignait contre moi, ma culpabilité n a fait aucun doute. Et depuis le temps qu'ils rêvaient de m'arrêter, personne n'a souhaitait prolonger le procès. Les juges ont très vite décidé de ma sentence et, à peine une semaine après leur décision, me voilà quittant la prison pour me rendre... Où je vais d'ailleurs ?

Raa je savais que j'aurais dû écouter les juges quand ils ont annoncés la sentence ! Mais non, j'étais trop occupée à jeter des regards meurtriers à mon ancien ami.

Enfin bon, je verrais bien en arrivant. D'ailleurs quand es ce qu'on arrive ? Ça fait près de quatre heures que l'on roule là. Ils m'envoient dans le coin le plus paumé de tout le pays ou quoi ?

Je décolle mon front de la vitre et me tourne vers mon seul et unique garde (oui je n'en ai qu'un, après tout je ne suis qu'une petite voleuse sans défense, je ne risque pas de poser de problème), assis sur le siège à côté de moi. Il m'a dit son nom quand il est entré dans ma cellule pour "m escorter" jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'appelle Hernest. A moins que ce soit Herlen. Ou peut-être Albert, je sais plus. Blond, grand, maigre, la peau blanche, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes noires. Il doit avoir quelques années de plus que moi. D'après la discussion que j'ai eu avec lui (enfin plutôt le monologue qu'il ma servit pendant la première heure de route) il n'est pas très fin (il a fallu que je lui demande de ce taire pour qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas parler) et est...

Ah oui, je viens de me souvenir pourquoi je me suis mise dos à lui. Ses yeux -bien que cachés derrière ses lunettes- plonge dans mon décolleté. Non mais pour une fois que je peux m'habiller comme je veux il faut que je tombe sur un pervers! Et puis mon chemisier blanc n'est pas si décolleté que ça quand même.

**- Albert**, je commence d'un ton qui ce veux un peu dure.

**- Euh, c'est Helmep.**

Ah zut ! J'ai tous faux. Quoi que j'y étais presque quand même. Hum.

**- Helmep**, je reprends comme s'il ne m'avait pas interrompue. **Aurais-tu l'obligeance de bien pouvoir regarder ailleurs s'il te plait ?**

Et tout en politesse je vous prie ! Le garçon rougit fortement (à moins que ce soit sa peau blanche qui renforce ses rougeurs) et détourne les yeux de ma poitrine. Nan mais il pensait vraiment que je l'avais pas vu ?

**- Bien. Dans combien de temps on arrive ?** je demande brusquement.

Bon ok, j'ai laissée tomber la politesse, c'est vraiment pas moi. Helmep rougit encore plus (je pensais pas qu'il en serait capable) et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de déclarer qu'on y sera d'ici une petite demi-heure.

Super, plus que 30 minutes à supporter ce blaireau.

Je me retourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre regardant les arbres défiler. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, je vois apparaitre, entre les feuilles colorées des arbres, le toit gris clair d'un bâtiment. Encore quelques minutes et, au détour d'un virage je découvre la face avant de la construction. Encore une poignée de minutes de plus et la voiture passa un mur d'enceinte -que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là- puis s'arrêta devant le bâtiment. Mon garde blond sortit du véhicule avant de courir ouvrir ma portière. Je descends à mon tour et lève la tête vers l'immense bâtisse.

Ça pour être immense elle l'est. D'un gris terne, elle n'est pas vraiment très haute -cinq ou six étages maximum- mais est large d'au moins un kilomètre (enfin de mon point de vu). La construction à l'air assez ancienne, à certains endroits des plantes grimpantes dévorent tellement le mur que l'on ne l aperçois plus et à d'autres elles montent jusqu'au deuxième étage. Les fenêtres en plus d'être rares -seulement deux ou trois par étage- ne sont pas plus grande que des lucarnes. Quel que soit ce bâtiment, il semblerait que ses pensionnaires n'ont pas vraiment le droit de regarder à l'extérieur.

Helmep me prends par le bras et m'amène vers la porte à double battant. Grande de plus de deux mètre, elle est faite d'acier et semble assez lourde. Au-dessus un écriteau blanc aux lettres rouges délavées m indique enfin où je me trouve :

IMPEL DOWN

CENTRE DE REDRESSEMENT POUR MINEUR.

Avantage : je sais maintenant quel est ce bâtiment. Inconvénient : je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'es un centre de redressement. C'est un peu comme une prison non ? De toute manière, quel que soit cet endroit, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y rester.

J'entends la voiture repartir. Mon garde appui sur un minuscule bouton encastré dans la porte et, quelques secondes après, un des battants s'ouvre en grinçant. Helmep m'entraine à l'intérieur avec lui. Nous nous retrouvons dans une petite pièce vide. Ni meuble, ni panneau de contrôle, ni même une personne pour nous accueillir. Rien d'un mur gris -toujours ce gris- et froid. Devant nous trois couloirs partent de la pièce. Helmep hésite quelques seconde puis se dirige vers celui de droite, m emmenant avec lui. Derrière moi j'entends la lourde porte ce refermer dans un bruit sourd.


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 ^^

Tous appartiens a Oda-Sama

Bonne lecture et laissez des review

* * *

A droite, à gauche puis de nouveau à droite. On monte un escalier, tourne une ou deux fois et redescend. Cet endroit est un véritable labyrinthe, j'ai impressions de tourner en rond. Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que je suis Helmep et nous avons déjà fait demi-tour une demi-douzaine de fois. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici. Pas sans me perdre en tous cas. Déjà faudrait que mon guide retrouve son chemin et m'amène au bureau du directeur avant que je ne meurs de faim.

Le bureau du directeur... Helmep m'a dit qu'il m'y emmènerait, c'est à peu près la seule chose que j'ai retenus de ce qu'il m'a dit quand on était encore dans la voiture. Ça, et qu'il était un des surveillants.

Pff, un surveillant comme si on était encore au collège.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir arpenté des dizaines couloirs complètement identique, monter et descendu des centaines de marches et avoir rebroussé chemins un nombre incalculable de fois, nous nous arrêtons enfin devant une porte qu'un écriteau indique comme le « Bureau du Directeur Sengoku ». Helmep prend un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle et défroisser ses vêtements avec ses mains puis toque et, dès qu'on l'y a invité, entre. Je le suis et découvre une grande pièce au mur, comme toujours, gris claire couvert par de larges étagères métalliques. Le seul autre meuble de la pièce est un bureau, lui aussi en métal, où est assis un homme massif avec des cheveux noirs et une longue barbe tressée de la même couleur. Ça doit être lui Sangoku. Derrière lui ce tiens une femme magnifique aux cheveux sombre et aux yeux d'un bleu pale. Elle m'adresse un jolie sourire que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre, elle à un charisme incroyable. A ses côté un autre homme tous aussi baraquer que le directeur, mais plus vieux, me fixe d'un regard... amusé ? Étrange... Je repose mon regard sur le directeur qui me sourit. Putin ! On dirait qu'ils sont contents que je sois là ! Non mais comme si c'était moi qui avais décidé de venir ici ! Tss.

**- Merci de l'avoir amené Helmep, tu peux retourner t'occuper des autres pensionnaires**, dit le directeur à mon guide.

Ce dernier salut son supérieur d'un signe de tête et sort de la pièce, sans oublier de me jeter un coup d'œil. Pff sale pervers.

**- Bien**, reprend le directeur. **Bienvenu à Imple Down, si je puis dire mademoiselle.. Mademoiselle...**

Il fouilla dans les nombreux documents étalé sur son bureau. Il en sortit un du tas qu'il relit attentivement.

**- Hum étrange**, dit-il pensivement. **Il y a très peu d'information sur vous mademoiselle, comment vous appelez vous ?**

Ah comme ça il a peu d'information sur moi ? Intéressant, c'est un avantage que je me dois de garder. Je souris en répond le plus simplement du monde :

**- Nami.**  
**- Euh, oui ça je le sais mais votre nom de famille ?**  
**- Nami, juste Nami.**  
**- Et bien alors bienvenu à Imple Down, Juste Nami**, dit-il en souriant.

Eh mais il est con ou il se fou de moi ?! Hum, garde ton calme Nami, il ne faut pas réagir.

**- Je suis Sengoku le directeur d'Imple Down. Voici le docteur Nico Robin**, dit-il en désignant l'élégante femme, **et M. Mokey.D le sous-directeur** (il montra l'autre homme). **Imple Down est un centre de redressement pour mineur. Mais je suppose que vous ne savais pas ce qu'est un centre de redressement mademoiselle, je me trompe ?**

Nan sans blague ? Ça se voit tant que ça ? Pff bouffon. Je me contente de le regarder fixement et il reprend après s'être éclaircit la voix.

**- Et bien comme son nom l'indique, un centre de redressement est un endroit où des jeune mineur qui, comme vous, on défier la loi, sont envoyer afin d'y être rééduqués correctement. Nous les gardons jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leurs 18 ans, et s'ils se sont bien comportés durant leur séjour ils sont remis en liberté. Sinon ils retournent dans des prisons basiques. Sache qu'on est ici pour vous aider, mademoiselle, pas pour te faire du tort.**

Je retiens un bâillement, c'est quoi ce discours appris par cœur ? J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils me veulent (enfin si quand même mais bon) et puis je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici plus que nécessaire.

**- Bien maintenant que vous savez à peu près ce qu'es cette endroit. TASHIGI !**cria le directeur.

Au fond de la pièce une femme, que je n'avais pas encore remarquée, sursauta en entendant son nom. Elle remit ses lunettes qui lui glisser sur le nez et s'approcha du bureau.

**- Oui monsieur le directeur ?**  
**- Conduisez cette jeune fille à sa chambre, qu'elle s'y installe un peu puis amenez là à sa classe.**  
**- Bien monsieur.**

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et aller sortir quand le directeur la rappela.

**- Tashigi**, soupira Sengoku.  
**- Oui ?** Fit la jeune femme en se retournant.  
**- Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?**  
**- Euh...**  
**- Le numéro de sa chambre peut être ? Et le nom de sa classe.**  
**- Ah oui... Désolé.**  
**- Chambre 117, classe A**, lui dit le directeur en soupirant à nouveau.  
**- Bien** (elle se tourna vers moi) **suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.**

Elle sortit de la salle et je la suivis sans saluer le reste de la pièce. Je marchais derrière elle sur quelques mètres mais elle se retourna et ralentis pour marcher à ma hauteur. Pff on ne peut pas être un peu tranquille ici ? J'espère qu'elle ne croit pas que j'ai envie de faire cossette. Pitie qu'elle ne parle pas, pitié qu'elle ne parle pas, pitié qu'elle ne...

**- Bonjour, alors toi c'est Nami ? Moi c'est Tashigi, enfin tu dois déjà le savoir.**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ?! Quel monde cruel ! Je ne pouvais pas tomber sur quelqu'un de timide ?!

**- Je suis une surveillante**, repris Tashigi histoire de me faire souffrir encore plus, **en fait je suis nouvelle tous comme toi, je suis arrivée le mois dernier. Hum.. Ça reste entre nous, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ce travail, ils m'ont surtout embauché parce que j'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation et que ici... Ben c'est assez utile je dois dire.** (Elle me sourit). **Tu sais je pense que durant une ou deux semaines, tu vas être le sujet de conversation principale ici, ce n'est pas souvent qu'il y a des nouveau pensionnaires. Je crois que le dernier remonte à 2 ans...**

Je décrochais à partir de là, c'est pas possible ce qu'elle peut être chiante celle-là, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de sa vie ! La surveillante continua à parler tous le long de trajet qui, heureusement, ne dura qu'un quart d'heure. On arriva enfin dans une aile du bâtiment où des portes s'ouvraient de chaque côté du couloir. Tashigi s'arrêta devant celle qui portait le numéro 117 et l'ouvrit. La chambre était... un capharnaüm. Il n'avait pas de meilleur mot pour décrire les centaines d'objets qui recouvraient le sol ainsi que tous les meubles de la pièce. La jeune femme qui m'accompagnée soupira.

**- Elle a encore piquée une crise**, marmonna-t-elle.

Puis elle sembla se souvenir de ma présence.

**- Oh je suis désolé, l'autre fille qui est dans cette chambre n'a pas dû avoir le temps de ranger ce matin. Euh... Tes affaires sont sur ton lit** (elle désigna une montagne d'objets parmi lequel je cru reconnaître mon sac de cour et celui qui contenait mes quelques affaires). **Tu trouveras un uniforme à ta taille dans l'armoire à côté.**

Sur ses mots elle sortit de la pièce et fermer la porte derrière moi. Je m'approchais de mon sac de voyage, avec tous ce qui c'était passer je l'avais complètement oublié, heureusement que quelqu'un l'avait sorti de la voiture à ma place. Je l'ouvris et échanger mon magnifique chemisier blanc que Helmep apprécié tant pour un tee-shirt orange beaucoup moins décolleté. J'ouvris ensuite l'armoire pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'uniforme, mini-jupe bleue foncée, et chemise blanche encore plus décolleté que mon chemisier. Nan mais ils s'imaginent vraiment que je vais m'être ça ?! Je referme l'armoire et prend mon sac de cour que je vide entièrement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Tashigi sembla surprise que je n'aie pas mis l'uniforme.

**- Euh tu as oublié...** commenca-t-elle.  
**- Je m'en passerais pour aujourd'hui, on y va ?**

Elle hésita puis fini par acquiescer. On reprit notre chemin, et cette fois (alléluia !) Tashigi ne parla pas ! Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaire (je ne fais que marcher aujourd'hui!) nous arrivons enfin devant une nouvelle porte qui cette fois portais l'inscription « classe A » Tashigi se tourna vers moi

**- Prête pour rencontrer ta classe ?**

Et si je réponds non, tu me laisse tranquille ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**- Prête pour rencontrer ta classe ?**_

_Et si je réponds non, tu me laisse tranquille ?_

Chapitre 4

**- Non.**

Tashigi me regarde étonnée, apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle essaye de bégayer quelques choses mais ne parviens même pas à dépasser les deux syllabes. Je soupire

**- Mais va falloir faire avec.**

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleue me regarde et m'adresse un petit sourire. Un sourire désolé. Pas comme tous ces sourires amuser ou cruelle auquel j'ai eu droit depuis que j'ai été arrêtée il y a déjà plusieurs mois.

**- Je suis désolé**, commença Tashigi doucement. **Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi tous... ça. Je sais que tu n'as pas envi qu'on t'aide, que tu veux te débrouiller seule, que tu te fiche de ce que l'on peut te dire. Je sais que pour l'instant ta seule obsession c'est de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, et je suis désolé de t'apprendre que c'est impossible. Je sais que tu à l'impression que tout le monde est contre toi, que l'on veut t'empêcher de vivre ta vie, de vivre tous simplement. Mais sache que tu n'es pas aussi seule que tu le crois, on est là pour toi, et... si tu as besoin de quelqu'un sur qui te reposer on est là. Je suis là.**

Et bien si je m'attendais à ça ! Finalement elle est plus intelligente que je ne le croyais. Elle vient de décrypté pratiquement tous ce que je ressens et même plus encore. Elle a lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, je ne pensais pas que mes émotions étaient si transparentes. Je suis si étonné que j'en ai presque perdu la parole. Presque.

-** Comme tu la si bien dit : je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'aide, je n'en ai pas besoin. Bon maintenant on y entre dans cette classe ou on prend racine ?** dis-je d'un ton sec.

Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. C'est comme ça depuis toujours, dès que quelqu'un essaye de se rapprocher de moi ou même d'être compatissant, je me renferme et deviens encore plus agressive que je ne le suis déjà. C'est en quelque sorte un moyen de me défendre contre les autres, pour les empêché de me connaitre. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais eu de véritable ami, si on exclut ma sœur et les rares personnes de mon village qui me parlent encore...

Tashigi me regarde silencieusement puis fini par soupirer, elle vient surement de comprendre que je suis un cas désespérer. Elle toque et entre dans la classe sans attendre de répondre. Je la suis en soupirant

[A suivre ! Nan me taper pas je rigole .]

Dans la salle une vingtaine d'élève se sont levés (sauf un au dernier rang qui semble dormir sur sa table) à l'entrée de Tashigi qui les fait se rassoir d'un signe de la main. Elle s'avance vers une jeune femme blonde de petite taille qui semble être le professeur pendant que je reste à l'entrée de la classe.

**- Bonjour**, dit Tachigi. **Je vous amène la nouvelle élève.**

Je sens les regardes de tous les élèves se tourner vers moi.

**- Ah oui**, répond la jeune femme. **Le directeur ma prévenu de son arriver. Nami Juste c'est ça ?**

Zen Nami, reste calme tu ne dois pas t'énerver, tu ne dois pas tuer zen.

**- Euh en fait Juste n'est pas son nom de famille, c'est une blague du directeur, vous savez comment il est.**

Merci Tashigi tu es enfin utile à quelque chose.

-** Oh oui bien sûr**, répond la jeune femme en souriant. **Bonjour Nami je suis Ada Versalius mais je t'en prie appelle moi Ada. Je serais ta prof principale pour tout le temps que tu resteras ici.**  
**- Super je suis tellement heureuse de le savoir**, dis-je ironiquement.

Ma réplique provoque quelque rire parmi les élèves. Je vois Tashigi retenir un soupire.

**- Ah euh... Si tu veux bien te présenter à ta nouvelle classe.**  
**- Et si je veux pas ?**  
**- Nami**, soupire Tashigi. **Présente-toi.**

Je retiens un soupire. Je parcours l'ensemble des élèves, tous me fixe, à pars celui qui dors dans le fond, ils attendent surement une réponse amusante de ma pars. Pff j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Je regarde à nouveau Tashigi et Ada Vessalius qui m'encourage d'un signe de tête.

**- Je suis Nami**, fini-je par répondre.  
**- Et ?**  
**- Et c'est tout.**  
**- Mais ce n'est pas une présentation, dite au moins votre nom de famille, qu'es ce qui vous intéresse dans la vie mademoiselle ?**  
**- Je vous en pose des questions ?** je réplique irritée.

Nouvel éclat de rire parmi les élèves, plus bruyant cette fois.

**- Mais je vous en prie si vous voulez me poser des questions faite le**, répond la prof en essayant de garder son calme.  
**- Vraiment à toutes ? Alors es ce que vous pouvez vous taire et me laissez tranquille ?**

Les rires redoublent d'intensité. Un brun assis au premier rang juste en face du bureau du professeur et qui rit plus fort que les autres lâche un "Je la veux dans ma bande celle-là !". La prof rougis, de colère ou de confusion je ne sais pas. Elle essaye de répliquer mais n'arrive pas à prononcer un seule mot. J'ignore le regard contrarié de Tashigi et m'avance vers la seule place vite qui reste dans la salle. Je m'assois à côté d'une fille aux longs cheveux roses, pliée de rire sur sa table.

Ada Vessalius aidée par Tashigi parvient, à grande peine, à rétablir le silence plusieurs minutes plus tard, bien qu'il soit encore entrecouper par quelques gloussements. Après cet exploit accomplit Tashigi repris la parole:

**- Bon, je crois que les pré... Hum que moi travail s'arrête là, je vais vous laissez bonne ch...**  
**- C'est quoi ce bordel !** l'interrompis une voix. **On peut pas dormir en paix ?!**

Comme le reste de la classe, je me retourner vers le propriétaire de la voix. Le garçon qui depuis mon entré dans la salle était endormis sur sa table et que les éclats de rire n'avaient pas réussi à réveiller (du moins jusqu'à maintenant), c'était redresser. Il releva d'une main les étranges algues verte qui lui servait de cheveux et jeta sur la classe un regard à moitié en colère à moitié endormit ,auquel se mêlé une profonde incompréhension. La jeune femme qui lui servait de professeur poussa un long soupire avant d'exploser :

**- RORONOA ZORO DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR TOUS DE SUITE !**

Apparemment elle n'avait pas pu en supporter plus.

Le dénommé Zoro soupira puis se leva sans opposer de résistance, apparemment habituer à ce genre de chose.

Ada Vessalius seras les poings (c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur la petite blonde) et se tourna vers Tashigi en essayant de retrouver son calme.

**- Mademoiselle Tashigi, voulez-vous bien accompagner monsieur Roronoa au bureau du directeur ? Sinon il va encore se perdre et on ne le retrouvera encore une semaine plus tard dans un placard à balais ou dans une poubelle**, dit-elle en insistant bien sur les "encore".

La bleue sursauta en entendant son nom et regarda l'élève aux cheveux vert en... Rougissant ? Tiens y aurait-il quelque chose entre elle et ce garçon ?

**- Eh ! Vous exagérez je n'ai jamais été retrouvé dans une poubelle. Et puis je ne me perds pas, ce sont les autres qui me paument.**  
**- Mais oui bien sûr. Tashigi ?**  
**- O-oui je l'amène tous de suite. Monsieur suivez-moi**, dit la jeune femme en sortant de la pièce.

Roronoa Zoro soupira et la suivit à contre cœur. Ada Vessalius soupira à son tour en refermant la porte derrière eux. Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda longuement avant de reprendre son cour là où elle l'avait laissée avant notre interruption.

Et bien, moi qui m'attendais à une classe de gros caïds, voilà qui risque d'être intéressant...


	5. Chapter 5

Je m'étais assise à côté d'une fille aux cheveux rose qui lui tombaient en cascade jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire, planta ses yeux qu'une étrange couleur violette dans les miens et se mit à parler.

La prof avait à peine repris son cours que je savais déjà tous de ma voisine. Elle s'appelait Jewel Bonney, avait 16 ans, aimais les pizzas, le rose était sa couleur de cheveux naturelle, était très fière de ses yeux violets, adorée les pizzas, c'était fait son persing à l'arcade à l'âge de 14 ans, fessait du 95D, vénérée les pizzas, était très contente de n'être plus la seule fille de la classe, voulait me présenté à ses amies, qu'elle aimait les pizzas et qu'elle était un peu bavarde. Sans blague, si elle ne l'avait pas dit je n'aurais jamais devinée.

Ça fessait une dizaine de minutes que ne l'écoutais plus, j'avais décrochée quand elle avait commencée à parler de pizza et de maquillage, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la classe et entra sans attendre de réponse. Ma voisine se tu quand entra le type aux cheveux vert, qui c'était fait viré tout à l'heure, suivit d'un garçon brun avec un bonnet en fourrure de dalmatien. Le premier, Zoro si je me souviens bien, alla s'assoir à sa place, tandis que l'autre se mit devant la table d'un élève qui rassembla vite ses affaires avant de laissait sa place au dalmatien. Il alla ensuite s'installé dans le fond à un petit bureau miteux que je n'avais pas remarquée.

**-Oh Trafalgar nous fait l'honneur de sa présence**, marmonna ma voisine.

**-Trafalgar ?** relevais-je.

Bonney se tourna vers moi et sourit, apparemment contente que je réagisse enfin à l'une de ses phrases.

**-Oui, le mec brun là-bas, il s'appelle Trafalgar Law, c'est un surdoué, il vient jamais en cour et se croit supérieur à nous. Il a aucun amis, juste des chiens qui reste avec lui parce qu'il est populaire, plutôt beau gosse et qu'il plait aux filles, enfin pas moi en tous cas, juste aux poufs des autres classes. Enfin je me demande pourquoi il est venu aujourd'hui.**

Je regardais le dalmatien du coin de l'œil : il n'avait sortie aucune affaires de cours et se balancé sur sa chaise les bras croiser. Apparemment il n'était pas venu pour écouter la prof. Son regard sombre croisa le mien et nous nous fixions quelques secondes, son visage ne laissez transparaitre aucune émotion. Je me retournais et regardais la prof qui essayait de se faire entendre de ses élèves. Élèves qui n'avaient pas du tout l'intention de l'écouter. Ma voisine avait repris le rapport très inintéressant de ce qu'était sa vie, l'algue verte nommé Zoro c'était rendormit, le dalmatien toujours en train de se balancé et qui baillait à s'en décroché la mâchoire n'allait surement pas tarder à le rejoindre au pays des rêves, tandis que les autres élèves discutaient entre eux. Le garçon brun au premier rang qui avait crié tout à l'heure qu'il me voulait dans sa bande, ce retournait souvent vers moi avec un grand sourire, ça ferait presque peur…

La matinée ce passa dans la plus grande monotonie. Un autre prof vient prendre la relève d'Ada Versalius, il n'arriva pas mieux qu'elle à se faire entendre. Il était tellement désespéré de devoir supporté cette classe qu'il laissa les élèves sortir plus d'une demi-heure avant la pause de midi.

Je fus dans les premiers à sortir puisque je n'avais aucune affaire de cour à ranger. Bonney me suivis dans le couloir tout en continuant de me raconter sa vie. J'essayais de m'esquiver discrètement et j'allais surement réussir si un éclair rouge ne m'avais pas sauté dessus. Habillé d'une chemise sans manche rouge et d'un pantacourt en jean, le garçon aux cheveux brun en bataille me regarde avec un grand sourire que je reconnais immédiatement pour l'avoir vu des dizaines de fois au cour de la matinée.

**-Viens dans ma bande** ! s'exclama-t-il.

**-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**-Euh, parce que t'es cool !**

**-Laisse la tranquille, tu ne vois pas que tu l'embête ?** soupira Bonney en m'écartant de lui.

**-Et toi tu ne vois pas que tu m'ennuis à lui raconter ta vie ?** réplique le garçon.

Je souris en l'entendant. Il me regarda et me rendit mon sourire. Furieuse ma voisine ne trouva rien à répliquer et croisa les bras en maugréant.

**-Je m'appelle Monkey. D. Luffy ! Et toi ?**

**-Nami.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai tu l'as dit tout à l'heure !** s'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Okay… Après la bavarde je tombe sur l'idiot de la classe, super.

**-Alors tu viens dans ma bande ?** insiste Luffy.

**-Euh je...**

**-Mademoiselle**, m'interrompt une voix grave.

Nous nous retournons tous vers le propriétaire de la voix qui n'est autre que le dalmatien. Il à les cheveux brun plus foncé que ceux de Luffy ainsi que des yeux sombre presque noir qui sont souligné par d'énormes cernes violets que je n'avais pas remarquée jusque-là. Il nous regardait tous les trois avec un petit sourire. Bonney soupira.

**-Oh, Trafalagar te fait l'honneur de t'adresser la parole, quelle chance**, ironisa-t-elle.

**-Le directeur m'a demandé de te faire une visite si cela ne te dérange pas**, dit le dalmatien-panda en ignorant complétement la rose.

Hum, ça peut être intéressant de contraire les lieux d'où on veut s'évader. J'accepte donc sa proposition. Bonney me souffle de faire attention avant de partir et Luffy me fait un signe de la main en me disant qu'on se reverrait au self. Trafalgar m'invite à le suivre dans le couloir et c'est ce que je fais. Il à de grandes jambes et marche vite, j'ai un peu de mal à le suivre. Il s'en rend compte et ralentit pour marcher à ma hauteur.

**-Au fait je m'appelle Law**, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

**-Je sais.**

**-Oh ? Je ne me savais pas aussi célèbre**, fait-il avec un petit sourire.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il n'a pas l'air de se croire aussi supérieur que ce que ma dit Bonney.

**-C'est Bonney qui me l'a dit.**

**-Ah.. Je suppose qu'elle à du te dire plein de choses très gentilles sur moi**, dit Law en soupirant.

**-Effectivement.**

**-Avant elle et moi on s'entendait super bien.**

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle m'a donnée.**

**-Ça c'est à cause d'une fille et d'une part de pizza.**

Law soupir à nouveau et me sourit. Il me désigne les portes.

**-Mais peu importe. Là c'est le couloir des salles de classes.** **Il y en à une bonne cinquantaine répartit sur 2 étages, alors qu'il n'y a que 11 classes, d et la classe Prime.**

**-Prime ?** je relève. **Pourquoi Prime ?**

**-Hm… C'est… un peu compliquer, je t'expliquerais plus tard.**

Panda-man vient d'esquiver ma question, il semblait plutôt gêné de devoir en parler. Je me demande pourquoi ce n'est qu'une classe, non ? La visite se poursuit avec très peu de parole. Law m'explique que le bâtiment est fait pour accueillir plus de huit cent élèves mais que nous somme que deux cent. Et dire qu'il y a des lycées qui sont surchargés, les élèves n'ont cas venir dans cette prison, pardon dans ce centre de redressement pour mineur.

J'apprends que les internats sont aussi sur deux étages, un pour le mec et un pour les filles.

**-Mais combiens il y a d'étage ici ?** je m'exclame en l'apprenant.

**-Sept**, répond Law en souriant. **Le premier pour le self, le deuxième pour les salles spéciales, comme la salle télé, la salle musique ou encore le bureau de mademoiselle Nico.**

**-Mademoiselle Nico**, je relève ce nom me disant quelque chose.

**-Oui c'est la psy.**

**-Une psy ?!** je m'exclame étonnée.

**-Oui certains élèves en ont besoin**, dit-il calmement.

**-Ah, je savais pas que c'était un hôpital psychiatrique ici.**

Law me jette un coup d'œil et soupir.

**-Les troisième et quatrième étages sont pour les classes, là on est au 4éme**, reprend le panda comme si on n'avait rien dit. **Cinq et six pour les internats et le dernier ainsi que les deux sous-sols personne ne sait à quoi ils servent. Ah et la partie ouest du premier et deuxième étages sont réserver aux bureaux et logement du personnel. La salle des profs ce trouve apparemment au troisième mais personne n'y ai jamais allé**, fini-t-il en souriant.

Il continu de me faire visiter, même si je trouve que tous les couloirs se ressemble. Nous descendrons un étage, puis un deuxième quand il me dit :

**-Au fait, comment la chatte voleuse a-t-elle put se faire attraper ?**

**-Je ne me savais pas aussi célèbre**, dis-je en réutilisant son expression.

**-Disons que je suis au courant de beaucoup de chose en ce qui concerne crimes, vols et autres délit.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Vraiment. Alors ?**

**-Disons qu'une de mes sources a eu une fuite.**

Il sourit devant mon jeu de mot. Nous continuons de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte et me fait signe d'entrée. Je l'interroge du regard.

**-C'est le bureau de mademoiselle Nico.**

**-Mademoiselle Nico la psy ? Mais je..**

**-Oui tu n'es pas forcement folle**, m'interrompt-il. **Elle veut juste te voir, comme tous les nouveaux élèves.**

**-Comment ça pas forcement ?**

Il me sourit et me refit signe d'entrée. Je soupirais et lui obéit. A mon entrer une femme aux cheveux noire ce leva du canapé dans lequel elle était assise. Je reconnus la jeune femme que j'avais vu dans le bureau du directeur plus tôt ce matin. Elle me sourit.

**-Ah Nami, je t'attendais**, dit-elle en venant vers moi. **Je t'en prie assied toi.**

Elle referma la porte derrière moi, et j'eu juste le temps de voir Law me faire un signe de la main. Je m'avançais dans la pièce, les murs étaient d'un rose claire qui faisait ressortir le violet foncé des deux canapés et le fauteuil qui trônés en plein milieu de la salle autour d'un petite table basse en verre. Il y avait une seule fenêtre mais elle était très large, la moitie d'un mur, et suffisait à éclairer la pièce malgré sa grandeur. Sous la fenêtre se trouvait un petit bureau qui croulait sous des tonnes de papier. Je m'assis sur un des canapés et la psy s'assit sur le fauteuil et sortit un stylo pour noter.

**-Je m'appelle Nico Robin**, me dit-elle en souriant. **Je suis la psychologue de ce centre, mais je pense que Law te la déjà dit.**

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête

**-Bien**, reprit-elle. **Normalement tu ne me verras pas souvent, si tu es ici aujourd'hui c'est juste pour vérifier que tu n'as pas besoin que je te suive. Tu comprends ?**

**-Oui**, dis-je en retenant un soupir

**-Bien éprouve tu le besoin de mettre fin à tes jours ?**

**-Hein ?! Vous me demandez si j'ai envis de me suicidé ?!**

**-C'est une autre façon de dire les choses**, me répondit la psy sans se départir de son sourire

**-Bien sûr que non je veux pas me suicidée !**

**-Bien on va pouvoir aller vite.**

Elle me posa plusieurs question plus « basique » voulant savoir mon âge, mon nom (qu'elle n'obtient pas), les différents vols que j'avais commis, ce pourquoi j'avais fait ça (qu'elle n'obtient pas non plus) etc... L'interrogatoire aurait pu se poursuivre pendant des heures si on n'avait pas frappé à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse, révélant un jeune homme brun dont les cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules. Et qui portait une chemise entrouverte sur un torse musclé. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

**-Qu'es que tu fais ici ?** demanda le docteur Robin, **on ne t'a pas prévenu que ton rendez-vous a été reporté, Ace ?**


End file.
